Conversations in the Night
by Akula
Summary: Rafe has a 'converation' with an infant Danny


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. This is for pure fun. Don't try and sue me I don't have any money.

_Summary: Rafe has a 'conversation' with infant Danny_.

It was deep into the night when Rafe was awakened by little Danny's cry. Rae had been dreaming about his last moments with Danny after they crashed in China. Rafe had been calling out to Danny to not die, when the baby's cry broke through his dream.

Rafe's head lifted from the pillow. Evelyn lay next to him, her body pressed up against his side. She had been so tired of late. Little Danny had been sick for the last 2 days, taking up all of her time. Evelyn was an excellent mother and wife. Rafe and her had been married a few hours after little Danny's early arrival into the world. Evelyn and Rafe agreed they should never forget Danny, but they didn't let his ghost get on with their lives. Rafe had realized that his guilty feelings from before where just a desperate attempt to keep Danny's memory alive. Evelyn had told him that it was okay to feel things and that he wasn't alone.

Rafe didn't have the heart to wake up Evelyn. She was so tired. She was usually up by now when the baby cried. The fact that she hadn't moved an inch showed just how tired she was. Rafe carefully moved out of the bed. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. The baby continued to cry as Rafe walked down the short hallway. As he opened the bedroom door the baby's cries intensified. The moonlight shined through the open window near little Danny's crib. Rafe walked over to the crib, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey. Hey big boy. You makin' all that racket?" Rafe whispered softly as he reached into the crib and picked up the little Danny. The baby's cries immediately lessened at the sound of Rafe's voice. "You're makin' a lot of noise for a 5-month old. You're going to wake mama with it." Rafe cooed into little Danny's soft hair. Rafe loved the scent of little Danny; the baby always smelled so fresh and new, he smelled like hope, Rafe mused. The baby was quiet now as Rafe positioned him in the crook of his right arm. Rafe sat down in the wooden rocker near the window and began rocking the baby. Rafe hummed a tune he had heard Evelyn humming the other day to the baby while he was sick. It seemed to relax him. Rafe wasn't sure what the song was, but if it helped little Danny so be it.

Rafe rocked back and forth hoping that the baby would go back to sleep. As he looked down to check he saw the baby staring up at him. Rafe smiled at the baby's eyes. So wide and alert. He had eyes like his mother. Eyes you could get lost in if you stared too long.

Evelyn stretched a bit, reaching for Rafe's warmth in the bed. Her head came up as she felt a lukewarm empty spot next to her. Evelyn looked around the room, searching for Rafe. When she didn't see him she became concerned. She knew that Rafe's dreams where sometimes disturbing to him. She wished he would confide in her what was troubling him in those dreams. Rafe had never told her the full story of what happened in China. He always fell back on that the mission was still considered "TOP SECRET" and he couldn't talk about it.

As Evelyn padded out into the hall, not bothering to grab a robe to cover her pale cream satin nightdress. Rafe had bought it for her a couple of weeks ago. It had been such a luxury to have it, but Rafe insisted. Now she wore it as much as she could. Bother for herself and for Rafe. As Evelyn moved down the hall she thought she heard humming coming from little Danny's room. As she got closer she heard Rafe's whispering voice.

"You are so perfect." Rafe whispered softly to little Danny. Evelyn paused in the doorway not wanting the disturb them. She listened to Rafe as he 'talked' to little Danny.

"You know, you'd done good Danny. You really did. You gave me all my dreams. You gave me Evelyn, my life, and your son." Rafe's voice wavered a bit with the last statement. Evelyn covered her mouth to keep from crying out.

"You're a strong one." Rafe laughed as little Danny wrapped his fist around Rafe's little finger. "You're gonna be a pilot, just like your daddy, right. With the grip like you'll have a real steady hand on the stick. Don't worry I'm going to teach ya everything you need to know about being a fighter pilot. "

"What you really need is a brother or sister." Rafe whispered mischievously. "Better yet, you need a couple of brothers and sister. A sister would be good, give you some practice takin' care of a lady. I sure would've liked to have brother or sister when I was young. But that's okay, I had Danny."

Evelyn smiled to herself and decided to reveal herself. Evelyn walked around the corner, acting as if she just woke up. She stood in the doorway for a few moments waiting for Rafe to notice her. When he did his face brighten, the shadowed. Evelyn looked tired, she should go back to bed, Rafe thought.

"Everything okay?" Evelyn yawned.

Rafe smiled as Evelyn reached for the baby, moving away from her. "I've got him. Go back to bed." Evelyn stood up, hands on her hips, smiling down at Rafe's expression.

"Did I hear something about brothers and sisters?" Evelyn asked innocently as she slid until Rafe's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Rafe wrapped his left arm around Evelyn's waist as they both looked at, a now sleeping, little Danny.

"I was just talking to little Danny about what he needed." Rafe replied nonchalantly.

Evelyn smiled, "I think a little sister would be quite nice." Rafe patted Evelyn's hip and motioned for her to get up. Rafe walked over to the crib, laying little Danny back down. Evelyn wrapped her hands around Rafe's middle, hugging him as he looked at his sleeping son. Rafe really felt that Danny was his. 

Evelyn tugged Rafe away from the crib, knowing that Rafe could stand there all night just looking at little Danny. She pulled him back to their bedroom.

"C'mon old man. Let's try for that little brother or sister." Evelyn whispered seductively to Rafe. Rafe smiled roguishly as he bent to kiss Evelyn. Just as their lips were about to meet little Danny cried out. Evelyn's attention was immediately drawn to the sound. She made a pout at Rafe and left him standing in their bedroom doorway. Rafe silently 'pounded' his head on the doorjamb in frustration.  
  



End file.
